Twisted
by PeetoLove
Summary: AU Isaac is a werewolf hunter who's recently gone after a clever, fairly attractive werewolf who likes to leave him messages at the crime scenes. Even though he knows it's insane, Isaac finds himself falling for the charming serial killer. M for a sex scene. (Beware! Bad writing, haha. It was basically all terrible stuff that built up to a blow job)


Isaac honestly didn't know what to think of this kid. Sure, he'd gone after plenty of talented werewolves, but this one had such a snarky attitude it almost made him the best he'd ever seen. He swore, this kid broke in on group of kids studying in a high school, terrorized them for thirty minutes by leaving scratch marks on desks and knocking things over and disappearing before those poor kids could see him, then slashed all their throats and wrote his number in their blood on the library table. He didn't know if the wolf was trying to hit on him through gruesome murders or scare the crap out of him, but he was pretty sure it was both.

This was what Isaac knew about Scott McCall, the werewolf terrorizing Beacon Hills – He was around 21, with dark hair and tan skin and a smirk that would drive every girl in town wild if he wasn't a serial killer. He had this crazy bloodlust, that he soothed by using his fangs, claws and animal side. It didn't even seem like he had a reason for the killings, it was more like he was looking for attention. He had a thing for leather jackets, dark jeans, and apparently Isaac.

And yeah, Isaac sort of had a thing for him. Not a romantic thing, no! It wasn't like he bit his lip whenever he saw a picture of him and, though sadistic, he admired every move the guy made. He had a thing for him in a 'you're-crazy-fucking-clever-and-it-would-be-so-ho t-to-bang-someone-who-is-as-terrifying-as-you' way.

Scott left little notes by all of his victims, and though it sickened Isaac's partner, Boyd, Isaac liked it. The first note was on the second case Isaac investigated on Scott. The victim was a woman who was attacked in her living room. She was killed because the word "Hey," was carved into her chest, next to it one of those winking faces that people used when they texted. (You know, ';)' – like that). Isaac had cocked his head at this, feeling a little violated. The next note he got was next to a teenage girl who was found on the side of the road, scratch marks down her entire body. It was written in chalk across the road, that read "Name's Isaac, right?" in sloppy, capital letters. Isaac was even more disgusted by this one. The next note was carved into a hardwood floor (obviously from Scott's claws) that read "my name's Scott, btw :)," and then the fourth was a post it note in a pool of blood that read "hey, you're sort of cute." Isaac kept this one; he even taped it up on his wall. Eventually he printed out pictures of all the others and hung them up too. His personal favorite was one where Scott carved "trust me, I wouldn't be this rough with you," into a victims cheek, carving a poorly drawn heart into the other cheek.

The most recent note was Scott's phone number with "CALL ME" written above it in a victim's blood, and Isaac decided to play hard to get and ignore him.

Then, the next day, a new murder showed up, and Isaac eagerly showed up at the location (inside a classroom in the town's elementary school, a teacher was murdered). He was honestly completely let down when he found no note there. He just found the woman; throat slashed lying over her desk. He let out a sigh and was about to turn around when he felt a hand slide over his waist. "You never called me," a strangely innocent voice spoke into his ear.

But Isaac's instincts got the better of him and he immediately grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked his Taser (hell yes he had a Taser!) out, connecting it with his neck. The boy, who just so happened to be Scott, fell back on a desk with a growl, and Isaac may have stunned him once more just to make sure he stayed down.

It wasn't long before he lugged him back to his apartment, stringing him up and taping wires to his wrists and heels. He didn't put any tape over his mouth because he really wanted to hear what this kid had to say. Eventually, Scott did snap back into consciousness, finding himself hanging from the ceiling in only his boxers. Despite the fact hundreds of volts of electricity could be running through his veins at any second, he smirked. "Nice to finally meet you," he breathed, still a bit winded.

Isaac grinned at him, but stayed strictly 'professional.' "Why are you killing all these people?"

"For your attention, why do you think?"

Isaac triggered the electricity, making Scott scream. "Why are you doing this?" Isaac restated.

"Jesus, you sure don't catch on quick. It's because I think you're hot, dumbass," Scott's voice sounded like it was laced with venom, and it made Isaac bite his lip.

"That's not too great a reason to be slashing throats, don't you think?"

Scott grinned wider. "Sorry, I'm just too shy to talk to you on my own," he joked.

Okay, Isaac was twisted, but Scott was really hot to him right now. "So, you've killed 15 people just so you could flirt with me?"

"You've got it," Scott shot him an extremely charming grin, and Isaac was pretty sure that was exactly when he cracked. "You mind telling me if it's working?"

Isaac decided to answer with his lips instead of his voice, grabbing the sides of Scott's face and pressing his lips against his. It was surprisingly soft for a kiss between a werewolf hunter and a serial killer who happened to be a werewolf. Scott pressed into it as best as he could despite being strung from the ceiling. Isaac simply curled his fingers into Scott's cheeks and pulled away, watching Scott desperately follow him out and realize he can't reach him to kiss him longer. "Yeah, it's working," Isaac mumbled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Scott's eyes were still closed, though, and he had a dreamy look on his face. "That was worth the 15 innocent people who died," he got out, biting his lip. "Very worth it."

Isaac grinned and dove back in for more; slowly kissing every bare place on his chest he could reach. Scott got hard fairly quickly, and Isaac wasn't slow in slipping his boxers off. Isaac had given head quite a few times in his life, sometimes for information and sometimes (rarely) just because he wanted to. This was one of those rare occasions he decided to.

He dropped to his knees and enveloped Scott's erection with his mouth, steadying him by keeping a firm grip on his hips. Scott was very receptive to this; He moaned out extremely loudly, probably disturbing several of Isaac's neighbors. But Isaac didn't really care, because he was with Scott McCall, the werewolf serial killer who left him notes in his murders and who wore leather jackets and smirked like he could care less about anything. He'd been dreaming about a moment with him for weeks now.

Isaac pulled Scott's dick out of his mouth with a distinct 'pop,' running his tongue over its head. Then he decided to have some fun. Why not, really? "How much do you want this, Scott?"

Scott let out a pained whine. "More than anything, oh god Isaac."

"You'll have to do better than that, Scott," Isaac smirked.

"Isaac, please, I want you to suck me off so badly. I_ need_ you too, please, Isaac!" Scott begged.

"Better," Isaac grinned, gliding his tongue roughly over his shaft.

"Oh my god, Isaac!" Scott continued to yell out his name, his chest caked with sweat and his face flushed red. There was something beautifully ironic in this, the terrifying killer coming undone over his hunter.

Isaac finished him off quickly, taking most of the cum in his mouth, some dripping down his chin. Scott was a bright red when he was finished, and he looked like he could hardly breathe.

"How was I?" Isaac grinned, sliding Scott's boxers up his legs. "I've been practicing."

"Just for me? I'm flattered." Scott smiled tiredly. "Amazing, by the way."

"So, who you gonna kill next? Maybe some poor, helpless old man in a retirement home?"

"Don't give me ideas," Scott smirked. Isaac cut him from the ceiling, turning off the generator he was using. "And what would be the fun in telling you?"

Isaac shrugged, handing Scott his clothes. "I don't know. But you better not forget to leave a note, okay?"

Isaac knew this was unhealthy and completely idiotic, and completely utterly twisted, but he was willing to interact with Scott because this boy was seriously dreamy, and hey, all this for him? How flattering. Okay, yeah, Isaac was just as screwed up in the head as Scott was.

"Don't forget to call me, beautiful." Scott grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Isaac graciously accepted.

"How could I forget?"


End file.
